Quand le passé rencontre le présent
by Malila77
Summary: Cette histoire se passe juste après le dernier épisode. Naru ne donne plus signe de vit et Mai déprime. Mais c'étais sans compter sur une rencontre qui vas faire tout sauf plaisir à notre héroïne.
1. Chapter 1

_Anime : ghost hunt._

_Coulpe : Naru Mai_

_Disclamer : Les persos sont a moi, si si je l'assure, j'ai payé mon scan. _

_Résume : C'est quoi un résume ? Faut tout dire de l'histoire ? Allez-vous faire voire !! Lisez mon fic fisa. Non mais la jeunesse je vous jure. _

_Remise à niveau : Alors l'histoire se passe un mois après le dernier épisode de ghost hunt, un mois après que Naru ce soit fais réprimander par Lin, pour avoir utilisé son énergie._

* * *

_Chapitre 1 _

Cela faisait un mois, un mois qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de lui et de Lin , envolé, personnes ne répondait au téléphone de l'agence et n'ayant pas les clés elle ne pouvait pas entrée.

Un mois qu'elle veillait tous les jours sur le téléphone, cherchant des appels manqués inexistants, répondant à chaque appel et raccrochant rageusement aux télévendeurs.

Devenant de plus en plus rigide et brèche face a ces amis, devenant associable.

Elle était pochade par la santé de son patron et son entourage en payait les pots cassés.

A qu'il était beau le directeur de la S.P.R, ne donnant pas de nouvelle mais payant tout de même ces employer, il gardait ainsi sa dignité si précieuse à ces yeux.

Depuis environs deux semaines, Mai n'arrivait plus à dormir, obsédée par ce téléphone qui ne sonnais que pour lui vendre des produits, et ces amis qui tentaient vainement de la faire sortir de son appartement.

Malgré ce que l'ont pouvaient penser, elle ne lâchait pas l'école, elle bossait même deux fois plus, cela lui permettais de penser à autre chose qu'au téléphone qui pouvait a tout moment recevoir l'appel tant attendus.

« - Mai ? Ont a un contrat à respecter, sois prête dans une heure à l'agence. »

Voilà a quoi pensait Mai en cours quand elle s'ennuyait. Au message de Naru qui, une fois rétablit, lui ordonnerais de venir travailler dans un délai totalement impossible a respecter, étant donnée qu'elle habitait à l'exact opposer de l'agence, et qu'il lui fallait minimum deux heure de trajet en train.

Elle se l'était d'ailleurs promis, elle devait regardée les annonces de logement se trouvant à une distance respectable de l'agence et de son lycée.

Ce qu'elle allait donc faire le soir même pour évitée de ce retrouver seule dans cette appartement ou elle était confronter a ce téléphone qui ne lui donnait pas satisfaction.

A la sortit des cours, Mai n'attendait pas ces amis, et sous leurs regards inquiets et soucieux, elle se dirigeait vers l'agence immobilière.

POV MAI --

Encore, seule, toujours seule. Je reste dans mon coin, je m'en rends compte bien qu'ont en pense le contraire.

Si il était là, tout serait différent c'est encor de ça faute si je suis comme ça, que je ne pense qu'à lui. Alors que je ne sais même pas s'il m'aime, s'il n'as ne serait ce que le sentiment d'amitié pour moi. J'en suis même réduit à penser que si j'étais hospitalisé il viendrait.

Oui, j'ai tentée de me suicidée, mais à la dernière minute, ce maudit téléphone avait sonné, alors je m'étais mises des baffes.

Je me demande, si le téléphone avait sonnée quelques minutes après, aurait je sauté ? Aurais-je eu la visite de Naru, me disant froidement de m'en remettre vite pour partir de nouveaux travailler.

Le feu de signalisation passe au rouge, il faut que je m'arrête, mais mon corps semble ne pas avoir reçut mon ordre. Je m'engage sur le chemin, juste en face je peux voir l'agence immobilière.

Derrière moi, j'entends des murmures, vite suivis de quelques cris, je regarde a ma droite, et je vois un bolide rouge me fonçait dessus.

« - Je n'aie pas le temps d'éviter ; je vais me faire renverser pensait je, Naru. . . me traiterais sûrement d'idiote s'il me voyais. »

Alors que je vis la distance entre la voiture et moi se raccourcir immanquablement, je sens deux mains me tirés vers l'arrière brutalement.

Dans mon cou je sens le souffle chaud de mon sauveur. Encore paralysée part la peur et la surprise, je ne tente même pas de me retourner, et gémit légèrement.

- IDIOTE !! « Cria mon sauveur inconnu, qui maintenant ne me semblais pas si inconnue que ça. Cette vois pas de doute c'était . . . »

- Bô-san, qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? « Ma vois tremblais un peu, encor sous le choc. »

- Comment ca 'qu'est ce que je fais ici ?', je me promène. J'ai était surpris de te voir dans les parages. Même si j'aurais aimé te revoir dans d'autres circonstances. Tu as essayé de te tuer ou quoi ? Ont t'as jamais dit que c'étais dangereux de traverser quand le bonhomme est rouge ? ! Bon sang ! J'ai eu peur ! Qu'est ce que tu fais la toi ?

- Je, . . ., j'allais à l'agence immobilière, je voudrais un appartement plus près de l'agence SPR.

- Je vois, je t'accompagne ? je vais t'aider à ne pas te faire rouler. Tu es jeune est facile à tromper.

Sans d'autres mots, ont s'avance jusqu'au bâtiment.

En y pénétrant, je me stoppe. Bô-san me demande ce qu'il y a, mais je ne peu pas répondre, je suis paralysée.

Devant moi ce tient une personne que je n'aurai jamais crût revoir ici.  
Ou plutôt, que je n'aurais jamais crût revoir un jour de toute ma vie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là . . . Naru ?

Alors ?? ? ? Qu'aviez vous pense de ce chapitre ?

Aimez-vous ? Voulez vous me tuer ?

J'attends vos gentils reviews avec impatience et les méchantes avec angoisse.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci a anges907,kitsune-chan et Catherine pour leurs review qui m'ont fait très plaisir !

_Chapitre 2_

Fin POV Mai --

Mai était paralysée par un flot d'émotions, partagée entre le désire de frapper Naru et le fuir à toutes jambes, le moine, choisit pour elle.

- Mais, Mai ce n'est pas Naru. « La voix interrogative et soupçonneuse de Bô-san la tiras de ses pensées.»

- Non, ce n'est pas LE Naru que nous connaissons, c'est un de mes anciens ami, Naruyama Kyo. « La voix de Mai était fragile, comme si elle ne voulait pas se réveillée d'un cauchemar. »

- C'est méchant Mai de dire que je suis un ANCIEN ami. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir dans cette ville dis moi, qu'est ce que tu fais en ce moment ? Tu es devenue vraiment très belle. Mais c'est dommage que tu te sois coupée les cheveux, je les préfère long. « Le garçon présent devant eux affichait un sourire mesquin et calculateur. De suite Bô-san savait qu'il ne l'aimerait pas, ce garçon svelte et élancé aux cheveux noir et méchés de blond ne lui aspirait pas confiance. »

- Mai, n'était vraiment pas à l'aise. Elle qui venait voir pour se trouver un nouvel appartement, elle allait repartir avec de nouveaux soucis.  
« Qu'elle journée pourrie » pensait-elle. Elle allait repartir dans ces divagations, quand un agencier les interpella.

- Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ? demanda l'agencier au moine, pensant qu'il était parent de la jeune demoiselle.

- …? Ha oui, Mai ? Ont vas demander pour ton appartement, tu viens.

Encore dans les méandres de ces pensées, elle acquiesça simplement, et suivit Bô-san et l'employer. Mais elle se réveilla subitement quand Naru lui pris le bras, lui glissant dans l'oreille un message de sa voix suave « Je t'attends à la fin. » qui la fit frissonnée d'effrois.

Une fois dans le bureau de l'agencier, elle dicta ces critères pour trouver un appartement. Il y en avait plusieurs.

Début POV Mai --

- Alors, il y a un premier appartement, qui répondrait à quelques un de vos critères, non loin de la gare et à vingt minutes de votre Lycée. 100m3, avec une salle d'eau, une cuisine/salle à manger/salon, et une chambre à coucher. « Le salarié avait les yeux plongés dans l'écran de son ordinateur ou s'affichait toute les appartements convenant aux critères de Mai. Après pleins de possibilités énoncées et un moine plus que récalcitrant en montrant bien mon âge et mes moyens financier avait renvoyé une bonne partie de ces possibilités. »

- Quel est son loyer ? « Il n'avait pas perdu de vus l'objectif premier. Mais de toute façon j'étais plongé dans les conséquences qu'aurait ma rencontre avec Naruyama. Donc je ne suivais pas du tout mais j'arrivais à attrapé quelques bribes de la conversation. »

- Hé bien, voila c'est ici que ce serais intéressant pour votre fille monsieur. Il se trouve que cette appartement et a l'abandon depuis quelques années maintenant et son prix a fortement baisser pour atteindre les 20 000 yens. « Avait il dit fière de lui. »

- Pourquoi ? Si le prix est si bas ? C'est une ruine c'est ça ?

Bô-san semblait étonner, mon loyer étant déjà à 40 000 yens pour mon appartement de 65 m3 ; ça ne me déranger pas plus que cela de vivre dans une ruine. Je gagnais sur tous les plans.

- Hé bien, c'est à l'abandon donc quelques petits travaux son à faire, mais ce n'est pas une ruine !! « Crut il bon de rajouté sous le regard suspicieux du moine. »

- Il faudrait visiter avant. Quand dit tu Mai ? « Je me réveillais totalement en l'entendant m'appelé. »

- . . . Peux importe je ne peux pas ignorer cette occasion, c'est en dessous de ce que je prévoyais comme loyer. Mais si possible, une petite visite serait la bienvenue.

- Hé bien, je peux vous faire visiter de suite si cela vous intéresse autant. Nous sommes la seule agence à avoir le droit de vente dessus.

J'étais plus rassurer, Naruyama n'aurait pas le temps de me prendre à part pour me « parler ».

Lorsque nous sommes sortit du bureau, Naruyama m'attendait, le visage rayonnant. Savourant d'avance la discussion.

- Avez-vous finit ? Mai je dois te parler

Ce salop avez fais exprès d'appuyer sur le dois pour montrer son ordre.

Quel déception ce fût pour lui lorsque Bô-san, me retint par le bras et le remit a se place.

Nous sommes sortit immédiatement, et l'agencier nous a fait monter dans sa voiture.

Je n'avais pas le temps de souffler que Bô-san me demande déjà des explications.

- Qui c'était lui ? Un ami ?

- Un EX ami. Il devrait être à l'étranger en ce moment.

- . . . Tu n'avais pas l'aire heureuse de le voir, il t'a fait quelque chose ?

- . . . . Il a fait du mal à une amie, et à moi-même. Il n'aurait jamais du revenir. Et puis comme j'ai dit c'est un ex ami.

- Bon de toute façon tu as l'air exténué. Dort je te réveillerais.

J'acquiesce et il me couvre de sa veste. Je m'endors ne l'entendant réciter des paroles bouddhistes, qui me bercent tendrement.

Je me réveille doucement en sentant une main sur mon épaule.

- Nous somme presque arrivait me dit Houshou. (Le nom du moine c'est Takigawa Houshou)

Je descends et remarque que nous sommes devant le seul bâtiment du quartier, il n'y a que des maisons.

L'immeuble à l'aire en bon état. D'ici j'aperçois l'appartement, au dernier étage, ces fenêtre son condamnés.

Nous montons les marches, ce qui n'était pas aussi terrible que je le pensais.

- Bien, voici l'appartement. J'espère que l'électricité n'as pas étais coupée. Il tourne la clé qui eu un peu de mal a entrée dans la serrure.

- Depuis combien de temps cette appartement est il abandonnée ?

- Depuis environ six ans maintenant. Il a ouvert la porte sur une entrée poussiéreuse mais assez large. Menant directement à un petit couloir.

- Il faut faire attention, les tatamis doivent être pourris. Ajoutait l'agencier.

- Oui, Mai n'enlève pas tes chaussures, tu salirais tes chaussettes.

L'agencier nous guida alors vers la salle à manger / cuisine / salon.

Les murs étaient noirs de suie. Il y avait sûrement du avoir un incendie. La trace partait d'une prise.

- Un incendie ? « Avais je dis. Il s'était retourner ver moi me souriant d'un air désolé.»

- Oui, peut de temps après les anciens propriétaires, un incendie c'est déclarer. Un court circuit. Voyons, la cuisine maintenant, elle n'est pas très présentable malheureusement. Mais, elle présente un avantage pour une jeune fille qui commence la cuisine.

- Je sais cuisinée merci. C'est vrai qu'elle est plus grande que celle de mon appartement actuel. J'avais à peine la place pour mon frigo et une gazinière. C'est un bon point.

- Oui parfaitement mademoiselle. Voulait vous passez dans la chambre à coucher ?

- En entrant dans la chambre, je fus abasourdie, loin d'être une petite chambre, cette pièce faisait à elle seule ma chambre actuelle et ma salle de bain.

Si j'achetais cet appartement, je pourrais faire une chambre d'ami.

- hum ça ma parait étrange tout de même, cette appartement et bien placé, il est grand. Il y a quelque chose que vous nous cacher ?

- Heu, hé bien comme quoi monsieur ?

- Je ne sais pas moi, un meurtre ? Généralement c'est ce qui fait que de beau appartement sont délaissé.

- Je ne crois pas au fantôme monsieur, et je ne crois pas que ni vous ni votre fille y croyait, vous m'avez l'air de bon jeune gens raisonnable.

- T'as entendu Mai ? Haha ha ! « C'est vrai que c'était assez ironique et je me contentait de sourire largement. »

- Qu'y a-t-il de drôle monsieur ? « L'air bléssé qu'il avait était très drôle. »

- Voyez vous, de un je ne suis pas son père. Et de deux, je suis un moine bouddhiste de la montagne Koya. Donc vous vos doutez à pressent de mes croyances. Et Mai, travaille dans une agence de paranormal.

- Bon, de toute façon il n'y a pas de fantôme. Allons voir la salle de bain maintenant.

Il ne supporte apparemment pas très bien les critiques Les vendeurs sont tous les mêmes, ils sont sympathique tant que tu veux leur acheter et que tu les caresses dans le sens du poil.

N'empêche . . . cette appartement est intéressant. Bô-san se tourne vers moi et me demande ce que j'en pense. Il écoute tandis que l'agencier fait l'éloge de la salle de bain, seul pièce de l'appartement à être en bonne état. Il est carrément dans son tripe et ne remarque pas qu'on ne l'écoute pas.

- Mai, les travaux risquent de coûter assez cher. Et il faut faire l'état des lieux par un professionnel, je ne pense pas que les prises soit aux normes.

- Mais c'est un avantage pour moi, cette appartement et très en dessous de mon loyer actuel, et pour les travaux j'ai des amis, que je peux faire travailler gratuitement.

- Naru n'acceptera jamais. . . Mais ça serais marrant. Ecoute, je te conseil de bien réfléchir, c'est une lourde décision.

- C'est un déménagement Bô-san, pas un placement d'argent dans une entreprise.

- C'est comme ci.

-Je ne remarque pas que Bô-san demande a ce qu'ont s'en aille a l'employer, il est déjà 19h. Trop absorbée dans ma méditation sur le pour et le contre.

Nous arrivons devant l'agence, Houshou San me demande si je veux qu'il me ramène mais je voudrais réfléchir sur le chemin donc je dis non.

Je prends un raccourci par un petit parc pour gagner du temps.

- Mai ?

A l'entente de cette voie, je me dis que tout compte fais, j'aurais du accepter l'offre de Bô-san et rentrer avec lui chez moi.

Je me retourne en prenant un grand souffle, je me sens pâlir.

Devant moi à quelques pas, il y a Naruyama. Il ma attendus devant l'agence sûrement.

- Mai . . . Il faut que je te parle. Tu ne peux pas te défiler cette fois.

Là c'est sûr, j'étais piégée.

A suivre . . . . . .

Encore merci pour les reviews elles m'ont faites très plaisir !!


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour toutes vos reviews !! Cela me donne du courage pour continuée !!

Chapitre 3

_- Mai . . . Il faut que je te parle. Tu ne peux pas te défiler cette fois. _

Ces mots sortant de sa bouche me fait frémir d'effrois.

Je savais d'avance ce qu'il voulait. Je savais aussi qu'il faisait traîner les choses pour savourer ce moment.

Par contre je ne savais pas qu'il c'était rapproché de moi jusqu'as ce que je sente ses mains glacées sur ma gorge.

- Tu croyais que j'allais repartir comme cela après t'avoir revue dans cette agence immobilière ?

Je ne disais rien, mais n'en pensait pas moins, j'aurais bien voulut qu'il me lâche.

Il pressa légèrement ses mains. Pas assez pour suffoquée, mais assez pour voir qu'il ne rigolait pas.

- Tu ne dis plus rien ? Tu semblais pourtant ravie de me revoir il y a deux heures.

Non, j'étais effrayée, mais tu avais l'air de t'en contre fiche.

- Tu te croyais en sécurité ? Tu croyais que si j'allais loin, à l'étranger, je t'oublierais ? Que je passerais l'éponge ?

- Naruyama, lâche-moi s'il te plait, tes mains sont froides.

J'espérais qu'il me lâche mais il resserra un peu plus.

- Tu ne m'appelles plus Naru ? C'est finit ce surnom ?

- Laisse-moi, s'il te plait. Tu n'es plus un de mes proches NaruYAMA.

J'ai appuyée bien fort sur la fin de son nom, pour lui prouver que c'était bien fini.

Mais sa main se resserra encore, me gênant dans ma respiration.

Il me souriait comme un dément, il jouissait de son pseudo puissance.

Je savais ce qu'il fallait faire pour s'en débarrasser, il faut lui montrer qu'on n'a pas peur, qu'il ne nous intimide pas. . . Seulement c'était tout le contraire, il m'intimidait.

- Je ne suis pas là pour délibérer sur le sujet Mai, que tu m'appelle affectueusement ou non je m'en fiche. . . . Par contre si ma mémoire est bonne, tu m'as gardé une chose pendant mon voyage. Je la veux.

Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. La seule chose que j'aie gardée de toi c'est des souvenirs et une mauvaise impression.

- Ne te moque pas de moi ! Je t'avais confié une chose tu te rappelles ? ! Je t'avais offert une peluche en forme d'abeille que je m'étais fait chié à faire pour toi. J'y aie glissé une chose TRES importante dedans, donc tu as intérêt à l'avoir gardée, sinon je te jure que . . .

Il avait laissé sa phrase en suspens, pour que je m'imagine le pire. La peluche dont il me parlait . . . oui je l'ai encore, ce n'est pas le problème, mais qu'as t'il mit dedans qui est si précieux ? Je ne vois pas. . . . Bon, je vais improvisée.

- Je cois que j'ai gardée cette peluche, même si elle est laide.

- Alors ont vas chez toi et tu me la donne. Tout de suite. En plus je pourrais voir où tu vis. . . .

- Je ne rentre pas chez moi ce soir. Je dors chez un ami, alors je ne te la donnerais pas ce soir.

« Il claqua des dents. »

- Je n'y crois pas, toi ? Tu t'es fait des amis ? Très amusant .Hé

- Aussi amusant que toi qui reviens après ce que tu as osé faire.

Aie, C'est peut être la gouttes d'eau qui fait débordé le vase. Faut que je me rattrape sinon je ne pourrais pas partir de sitôt. D'ailleurs je suis sur qu'il va me suivre donc il faut que j'aille chez une amie. Quelques heures au moins qu'il me lâche. Je ne suis pas loin de Shika-san. Je ne le connais pas vraiment mais bon, il est intelligent il devinera. Sûrement.

- Très bien, demain je serais à ton école pour t'attendre. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à te défilée, sinon tu sais ce qui arriveras.

- Oui.

C'est bon, il me lâche. Je tourne rapidement les talons et m'enfonce dans le petit parc. Bien sûr, je le sais qu'il est derrière moi. Qu'il me suit.

Je ne me rappelle pas vraiment d'où habite notre délégué. Mais ce ne doit pas être loin. Je sors discrètement mon portable et lui envoie un texto en bénissant le fait qu'il ait donné son numéros de portable a tous en les forçant a le rentré dans les portables de chacun.

Il me répond vite, il m'attend à l'extérieur afin que je ne me trompe pas.

Après quelques minutes, je le reperds sur son perron. Il me fait signe de rentrer. Ce que je m'empresse de faire. Je regarde par sa fenêtre, et je vois que j'avais deviné juste. Naruyama est devant la maison, il relève l'adresse, mais il n'a pas l'air très content.

Le délégué revient vers moi avec des cannettes de coca et me demande des explications.

Je lui raconte donc, en omettant le fait que je connaisse mon « agresseur ».

- C'est un garçon qui semble me connaître, mais moi je ne m'en rappelle pas.

- Tu es légèrement rouge à la gorge, c'est lui qui ?

- Oui, il voulait que je me rappelle de lui, alors il a voulut forcer ma mémoire, si ont peut dire ça. En tout cas merci de m'accueillir. Tu es le seul à habiter par ici dans notre classe il me semble.

- De rien, écoute, ma sœur vas rentrer dans un petit moment, je lui demanderais de te ramener chez toi. Tu devrais prévenir la police aussi. Ont ne sait jamais.

- Je ne pense pas, sinon il serait venu plus tôt à mon appartement non ?

- Sûrement. Bon, tu veux manger un truc ? Je vais faire des sandwiche.

- Merci.

Quelques minutes après, sa sœur est revenue, et après avoir mangé, elle ma ramenais a mon appartement, en montant avec moi vérifier que tout allez bien.

Seule dans mon appartement, je pris dans mon placard, la peluche en forme d'abeille.

Je l'aie secoué dans tout les sens, mais rien ne semblait être à l'intérieure.

Elle était très mal faite, ont pouvait voir les coutures qui ressortaient. Je trouvais cela moche, mais maintenant, ces petits défauts vont me servir.

A peine avait je commencer à découper les fils que mon téléphone maison sonnai.

C'était mon délégué. Je décrochais et écouta.

- Allo ? Shika-san ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

- . . .

- Allo ? allo ? Shika-san ?

- Tu réponds souvent à ton téléphone de maison lorsque tu es chez d'autre ?

Je raccrochai en vitesse, c'était Naruyama.

Je ne me posais plus de question et sortit mon portable. J'appelais la police pour qu'il rende visite à Shika-san, leur expliquant brièvement la situation.

J'ai attendu trente minutes en compagnie de diverses peurs, la peur qu'il s'en soit pris à la famille de mon délégué, la peur qu'il sache ou j'habite, la peur qu'il vienne, la peur qu'il soit en train de m'écouter, de me voir.

Le téléphone sonne, c'est la police. Elle dit que tout vas bien chez eux, mais que leur téléphone a était détourné, qu'ont c'est servis de leur ligne téléphonique.

Cela me rassure, mais pas longtemps, quand j'entends quelqu'un à la porte frappée avec une colère sans nom, je me fige.

Je n'ose pas criée, demander de l'aide. Pourtant je sais qu'il est là. Et qu'il sait que je suis là. Mes voisins sont partit, un en vacance, un autre dans une soirée. J'étais seule.

Seule et apeurée.

J'entends la voie du téléphone me demandais si je vais bien.  
J'ai tout juste le temps de murmurer que je veux de l'aide, que la lumière s'éteint.

J'entends la porte qui s'ouvre.

Je ne peux pas me cachée.

Je suis piégée, et personne ne peut m'aidée.

A suivre . . . .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Des nouvelles.

Disclamer :Personnages non à moi, si ce n'est le reflet de ma cruauté Naru. ( le méchant)

Note : je reprend enfin la suite. Désolée pour l'attente interminable.

_Je suis piégée, et personne ne peut m'aidée. _

La porte s'ouvre, mais je reste tétanisée. Je sais qui c'est. Il sait lui aussi chez qui il est.

- Mai ? Je sais que tu es là.

Je me réveille au son de sa voix, elle est signe d'un grand danger pour moi. Je me lève, et je vais dans la salle de bain discrètement pendant qu'il passe dans ma chambre.

Je prends la peluche au passage. 'Je veux savoir pourquoi je risque gros.'

Je la découds sauvagement, tirant sur les fils. Je l'ouvre enfin et remarque qu'il, y a une disquette dans la peluche.

Je sors rapidement une lampe torche du fil et une aiguille, je recouds vite fait la peluche.

Je cache la disquette dans une fente derrière ma baignoire, je sursaute violemment en entendant de violent coups contre la porte.

- Mai ! Ont à pas le temps de jouer ! Donne moi cette peluche !!

'Oui, je te la donnerais volontiers si tu n'avais pas envie de me trucider.'

Mais il est déjà derrière la porte de la salle de bain.

Je n'aie plus le choix, j'inspire un bon coup et je sors.

Je le voie sourire malgré la pénombre. Je lui tends la peluche.

Il me l'arrache des mains et la jette à terre. Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il me donne déjà des coups violents. Ses poings s'écrasent en pluies sur mon corps, n'épargnant aucune parcelle mais évitant le visage.

Un coup de pied me fait tomber à terre. Les mains sur le ventre et à genou, je lève difficilement la tête vers lui. Il rayonne de bien être avant de m'enfoncer son pied dans le creux de mon dos, me cognant la tête avec violence sur le sol dur de l'appartement.

Mais cela ne suffit pas pour m'évanouir.

- Je te faisais confiance, tu étais la seule qui pouvait ne pas me trahir, alors pourquoi as-tu mentis ?

- Je . . . N'ai pas mentie, tu, c'est toi qui m'as trahis.

Cette phrase me vaudra quelques coups gratuits en prime et des bleus à venir. Je ne sens plus mes jambes, et le reste de mon corps me donne de violente douleurs.

Il m'attrape par les cheveux et relève douloureusement ma tête, il me regarde de ses deux yeux, des yeux de fous.

- Je croyais en toi Mai. Il semblerait que je me sois trompé. Je suis déçu de voir ce que tu es devenue. Je te préférais avant.

- Les gens changent. Sauf toi ont dirais.

- . . . C'est vrai, dès l'instant ou je t'ai vue, je me suis dis que mon plan était parfait. Mais c'est toi qui à tout gâchée. Tu aurais pu choisir de m'aider, mais tu a décidé de me nuire. Aujourd'hui tu vas en payer les conséquences.

Maintenant c'est officiel, il est fou. Et moi avec.  
Pourtant le fou et plus fort que moi, il me traîne par les cheveux jusqu'as la salle de bain.

Je pense légèrement à la dernière fois ou j'ai utilisé la technique de Ayako sur un humain, mais mes bras trop ankylosés m'empêchent de faire le moindre mouvement.

Il me jette contre le bain je me cogne la tête et perd connaissance. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, je vois ses mains s'approcher de moi en des ombres menaçantes et angoissantes.

Je me réveille doucement, tout mon corps me lance, je sens un picotement dans mon bras droit, une perfusion.

Les murs blancs me disent où je suis. Je me redresse difficilement.

Moi qui voulais aller à l'hôpital pour attirer l'attention de mon patron, je suis servie.

J'attends quelques minutes, une infirmière arrive, faisant l'état de ma santé.

Je lui demande ce qui s'est passé, elle répond qu'elle va chercher mon docteur.

Il arrive peut de temps après sa sortit de la chambre, il me pose des question sur ce que je me souvient. Mais j'ai un trou de mémoire.

- Mon dernier souvenir . . . J'étais chez mon délégué. Je ne sais plus pourquoi. J'ai mangé avec lui et sa sœur. Ensuite . . . Plus rien, le noir complet.

- Bien, vous rappelez vous d'une rencontre dans la même journée?

- Non. Je suis allez . . . Je . . . J'ai vu mon ami . . . je sais plus . . .

- Bien, vous soufrez d'une légère amnésie cela vous reviendra dans quelques temps, ainsi que de fêlures aux côtes, c'est handicapant mais vous pouvez vous déplacer, par contre je vous conseille de ne pas vous baissez souvent et de respirer calmement. Les policiers vont maintenant vous interroger. Ils vous on trouvée inconsciente dans votre appartement. Ils vous expliqueront cela en détail.

Il me laisse seule et deux policiers arrivent. Je leur demande de me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé.

Il me raconte tout, jusqu'as ce que l'on arrive a ma découverte. C'est alors son collègue qui prend la parole.

Nous sommes arrivés les premiers chez vous. Nous avons de suite remarqué que la porte avait était forcée, lorsque nous somme entrés, nous vous avons trouvez dans la baignoire, en sous vêtements, l'eau coulait toujours, mais n'était pas encore arrivée à votre cou. Il y avait dans votre salle de bain, épinglé à votre mur, un message « A bientôt ». D'après le médecin vous souffrez d'amnésie, alors je vous demanderais de bien vouloir me raconter votre journée d'hier.

- Ben, je me suis réveillée, et suis allez à l'école, je suis ressortit et je suis aller chez un agent immobilier, je . . . J'ai rencontrer un de mes amis. . . .Et je . . . Je suis allé chez Shika-san. . . Et j'ai mangée chez lui avec sa sœur. . . .Qui m'as ramenée chez moi. . Et ensuite c'est le noir complet.

- Bien, qui est cet ami que vous avez rencontré ? Que nous puissions le joindre.

- Houshou Takigawa. C'est un moine bouddhiste du mont Koya. Il est aussi un joueur de basse dans un groupe, mais je ne sais pas lequel. Il nous aide souvent dans nos affaires. Je travaille dans la Shibuya Psychic reseach.

L'infirmière est revenu suite a la discussion est a exigé des policier qu'ils s'en aillent.

J'ai passé deux heures dans cet hôpital, avant que les policiers ne reviennent et me disent qu'il avait contacté Houshou San pour qu'il vienne.

Une arrivé entendus par tout les patients et employeurs de l'hôpital.

N'ayant pas jugé bon de passez par la case « secrétariat » et touchez les renseignements, il a parcourut l'hôpital de long en large en hurlant mon nom. Je m'excuse pour son comportement devant les policiers alors qu'il déboule essoufflé comme un boeuf dans ma chambre.

- Mai !! La police m'as appeler en me disant de venir, qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ? ? ? Tu vas bien ? Tu as mal ? Tu veux un truc ? de l'eau ? du coca ? Des biscuits ? Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un ? La vieille Ayako? Masako ? John ? Lin ? Naru ? La directrice de ton école ? une amie ?

- Non, non, ça va aller. Par contre si tu pouvait te calmer Bô-san.

Je suis gêné par son comportement mais aussi flatter de voir qu'il m'aime beaucoup.

Le policier qui ma sauvée hier lui raconte tout. Houshou San a besoin de s'asseoir ont dirait.

- Ho Bouddha, Mai j'aurais du te ramener après l'agence immobilière.

- Bô-san. . . Je vais bien maintenant. Je ne me rappelle pas de tout mais quand cela me reviendras ont pourra le coincé.

Houshou ne dit rien mais il a l'aire de rester septique. Il demande à voir le médecin. Il se porte aussi garant des frais d'hospitalisation sans que je n'aie rien dit. Ont discute un peux et l'infirmière vient lui dire que le médecin l'attend. Il me dit au revoir m'embrasse sur le front, ce qui m'apaise et je m'endors, épuisée.

Fin POV Mai -------------------------------------_-

- Takigawa San ? Le médecin de cette jeune fille vous attend dans le couloir.

- Merci. Bon ne t'inquiète pas Mai tout vas bien allez, demain je reviendrait avec toute la bande. Dors bien.

- Merci d'être venu.

Houshou ne tint plus et lui baissa le front en faisant un clin d'oeil.

Dans le couloir, le médecin de Mai l'invite dans son bureau ou notre moine ne tient plus et pose ses questions.

- Donc, Mai a était retrouver inconsciente et à présent elle à un troue de mémoire ?

- C'est bien ça, elle à oubliée suites au choc des événements précédents son agression.

- . . . Le policier m'a dit qu'il l'avait retrouvée en sous vêtements, est-ce que . . .

- Non, elle n'a pas subit d'attouchement sexuel. Par contre de nombreux hématomes sont visibles, de plus l'un d'eux situé au coup démontre une légère strangulation. C'est une chance qu'elle s'en tire avec seulement quelques côtes fêlées. Seulement nous pouvons donc en conclure que c'était une mise en scène, la question est pourquoi. Enfin la réponse peut attendre.

- Merci Bouddha. Combien de temps doit elle rester ?

- Je la garde en observation jusqu'à demain soir. Je devrais aussi lui faire une IRM pour ne m'assurer d'aucuns traumas cérébral. Vous pouvez la revoir demain, mais maintenant laisser la se reposée.

- Houshou, une fois chez lui, ce prit la tête dans les mains. Il n'y croyait pas. Mai, agresser.

Il prit son téléphone et contacta Ayako. (Comment a-t-il eu son numéros ? ? Mystère et boule de gomme ?) Elle non plus n'y revenait pas. Qu'ont s'en prenne à une jeune fille sans défense.

Elle et Houshou prévinrent les autres et se donnèrent rendez vous le lendemain matin a l'hôpital, même s'ils n'arrivaient pas à joindre ni Naru ni Lin.

A suivre....

Je n'ai aucune excuse pour le retard.

Mais j'en ai une pour le fait que ce chapitre sois dénaturé, j'était une gamine quand je l'ai écrit.

maintenant quand je relis, je trouve cela idiotement naïf et dénudée d'invention.

cependant, j'ai un gros défaut : la flegme et l'orthaugraphe, la conjuguaison étant marié avec.

Donc je réécrirais ces chapitre une fois le tout publier.

Je ferais aussi une histoire plus longue.

Désolée pour toute cette attente et merci pour vos reviews qui ont finis par me faire bouger.

Surtout que je n'aime pas quand les fic son non finis.

Aussi, merci à tous et à toutes de votre soutient.

Kiss


End file.
